1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to diverter valves for selectively coupling a shower water supply elbow to either a conventional showerhead, a hose of a handheld shower, or both.
2. Antecedents of the Invention
Diverter valves have been employed in conjunction with handheld showers to enable one to employ either a conventional fixed showerhead, a handheld shower, or both. The diverter valves were coupled to the shower water supply elbow located at an elevated level above one's head, and were inaccessible to many handicapped individuals. Thus, a person who was unable to reach a diverter valve, but who was capable of showering by oneself utilizing a handheld shower, required assistance in operating the diverter valve. Further, persons who were of sufficient height to access a diverter valve, but were incapacitated due to limited strength, nerve damage, etc. were unable to manipulate the valve.